Une éphémère tentative de conversation
by Nelja
Summary: Se passe après la série. Andrew travaille comme observateur, et tout se passe bien, sauf qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup la partie où on essaie de convaincre des vampires énervés de ne pas vous faire trop mal. Humour, écrit pour Anders Andrew.


__

Andrew, comme tous les personnages de Buffy, appartient à Joss Whedon et Mutant Enemy.

Cette fanfic se passe après la série (sans tenir compte des comics) et contient donc de vagues spoilers jusqu'à la fin. Elle a été écrite sur le prompt d'Anders Andrew "En mode observateur, Andrew se retrouve au milieu de jeunes vampires (pas très expérimentés, s'entend)

* * *

"Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous !" s'exclame Andrew. "Les Observateurs ont un lien psychique avec leur Tueuse, et si vous me transformez maintenant elle le saura et je n'aurai plus aucune valeur en tant qu'otage !"

C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il dit un aussi gros mensonge sans bafouiller. Peut-être parce que si c'était vrai, ce serait sacrément cool.

Et le plus impressionnants est que cela _semble_ changer quelque chose. Il n'a pas encore été mordu, déjà. A la place, le groupe - ils doivent être cinq ou six - le couvent de leurs regards soupçonneux.

Andrew rajoute une phrase qui, à l'oreille, rend particulièrement bien d'un point de vue mystique, et qui, s'il se rappelle bien, veut dire "avec des anchois, la pizza" dans un langage démoniaque quelconque.

"Attachez-le !" ordonne leur chef, une petite vieille avec un parapluie et un chapeau à fleurs.

Andrew soupire de soulagement à moitié intérieurement. Ils l'ont cru ! D'habitude les petites vieilles sont les pires, parce qu'il est impossible de déterminer leur ancienneté vampirique à leur sens de la mode. Mais, à en juger par sa réaction, celle-là ne doit pas avoir plus de quelques semaines, et ses acolytes encore moins. C'est presque attendrissant. Cela lui rappelle lui, quand il était jeune et intimidé par la première personne qui lui disait "Cthulhu fhtagn".

Et voilà que deux vampires commencent à l'attacher, une jeune fille mince avec de l'acné et un homme en costume cravate un peu possiéreux. Il se laisse faire, parce qu'il ne faut pas contrarier un grand nombre de vampires assoiffés, c'est un commandement qu'il connaissait déjà en tant qu'habitant normal de Sunnydale, bien avant d'être promu au rang d'observateur-d'une-des-multiples-potentielles-en-fait-non-tueuses-maintenant.

Par contre, comme il faut toujours rester vigilant et chercher une occasion, il se retient héroïquement de faire remarquer qu'ils l'attachent n'importe comment et qu'il pourra s'en délivrer en quelques instants si c'est nécessaire. Il a l'idée que cela pourrait lui servir, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure.

Pourtant, après un autre noeud désastreux, il a vraiment envie de leur donner des cours. Il est possible qu'ils n'aient jamais attaché personne de leur vie. Même la petite vieille, qui aurait pourtant pu, vu la durée de sa vie humaine. Mais il a l'idée que ce n'est pas le moment.

Alors il oriente la conversation sur quelque chose d'autre, parce que maintenant il est expert dans cette technique de diversion pour éviter de dire des choses importantes à l'adversaire par accident.

"He, vous avez lu Twilight ? Je ne dis pas que j'ai aimé, non, mais je serais curieux de voir quel est le point de vue vampirique dessus. Je veux dire, autant faire passer le temps en faisant de la communication entre cultures plutôt que de s'ennuyer en attendant.

L'homme le regarde comme s'il était une abomination venue de l'enfer - non, réalise Andrew, devant une abomination venue de l'enfer, il serait sans doute beaucoup plus joyeux.

La fille, elle, a son visage qui se déforme un instant et semble décidée à oublier les ordres de leur chef pour l'assassiner.

Puis elle se reprend. "C'est de la merde. Etre un vampire n'a jamais transformé qui que ce soit en star d'Hollywood."

C'est vrai que c'est certainement une tromperie sur la marchandise, pour la jeune génération. "Mais si j'ai bien compris ceux avec qui j'avais discuté," essaie d'atténuer Andrew, "cela a quand même plein d'avantages, comme le fait... je ne sais pas, de ne pas avoir de remords quand on tue des gens ? Ca peut servir, et encore plus pour les vampires. Et puis si ça dure suffisamment longtemps, ça donne la classe, et ça compense. Quand on attend suffisamment de temps, je veux dire."

Il espère qu'il n'a vexé personne. En dehors du fait que cela pourrait signifier pour lui une fort douloureuse, il n'aime pas vraiment vexer les gens.

"Ma théorie," dit l'homme, "est que tout être libérée des obligations de la société libéraliste américaine réveille un sentiment d'envie que, à cause du poids du système, beaucoup ne peuvent même pas percevoir ou comprendre."

Andrew approuve vivement. Cela lui semble avoir un net fond de vérité, même si l'homme serait plus convaincant s'il ne portait pas, en ce moment même, une cravate. Comment peut-on ne jamais avoir appris à faire des noeuds qui tiennent quand on porte des cravates ?

"Au fait," dit-il, "je voudrais vous dire que si je discute avec vous, c'est parce que je vous aime bien, hein, et pas du tout pour vous distraire de la Tueuse qui arrive à la porte !"

Ils se retournent tous les deux en même temps. Andrew en profite pour faire basculer la chaise, pour se libérer et se cacher derrière tout à la fois. Quelqu'un pourrait avoir l'idée de le prendre en otage, on ne sait jamais, par exemple, se rappeler que c'est pour ça qu'il est là en premier lieu.

Quand la Tueuse a fini tous les vampires, elle se tourne vers Andrew. "Ca va ?"

"Oui, oui, merci ! En fait, j'ai déjà rencontré des gens beaucoup moins aimables !"

(En s'entendant parler, il espère que ça sonnera comme un héros qui a déjà combattu des Forces du Mal autrement plus terribles dans toutes les positions, et pas comme quelqu'un qui a des goûts étranges en matière de compagnie.)


End file.
